


We’ve Been Fighting for Each Other Too

by Rustick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Climon never got together in this version, Crying Jace, Daylighter Simon Lewis, M/M, also no Yin Fen cuz that shit is dumb, god i love daylighter simon so much holy fuck, he can see the sun!!!!! i love him!!!!, holy shit this is so gay???, theyre gay too!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustick/pseuds/Rustick
Summary: Jace wants to talk to Simon after the attack at the Institute. What neither of them expect is for their feelings to emerge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah canon divergence because even though Im chill with Climon, it complicates things. So that never happened! Also the whole Yin Fen thing doesn't exist in this so it wouldn't fuck with Jace's feelings. We all saw how well that shit went with Izzy.
> 
> Still getting better at writing fic too! Gonna try to write more Jimon cuz 2x07 and 2x10 gave me A LOT of material.
> 
> EDIT: ao3 fucked up the formatting diubdhcubdu im gonna fix it asap  
> EDIT EDIT: fuck ao3 i fixed it tho

“Simon.” Jace exhaled, his voice soft.

Simon had been sitting on the steps of the institute, relishing in the sunlight. The light was absorbed into his skin, and reflected by his eyes. It had been a long time since Simon had been able to see the star, yet he still didn’t know why.

            “Simon.” Jace said again, finally catching his attention.

“Jace, oh uh, sorry. I didn’t notice you.”

            “We need to talk. About…what happened last night. When you bit me.”

“Jace, if I hurt you in any way, I’m sorry.”

            “No, it’s not that. I wanted to talk about my blood. It’s no coincidence that you drank from me and then survived Valentine’s attack.”

“I’m still not sure about that myself. Jace, I don’t even know what I am right now. I’m glad to not be a vampire, but I still have all my strength, my fangs, my thirst. I feel like a daylight vampire.”

            “A Daylighter.”

“Daylighter…I like that.”

            “Look, Simon. I just…it’s my fault all of those Downworlders died. If there’s one I could save, I’m glad it was you. I know how much you mean to Clary.”

“Jace, it’s not your fault. Valentine tricked all of us. Hell, I’m surprised we survived that attack at all. Clary is safe, but…”

            “But what?”

“I’m glad you survived Jace.”

Jace shifted slightly. He felt shocked at Simon’s words, but it also felt familiar.

“Jace, I know we got off to a rough start, but I consider you…a friend. You’re important to me. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be separated from my best friend, stuck in the world of the Mundane, and I would have never grown as a person. I know you’ve been fighting for Clary this whole time, but I feel like we’ve been fighting for each other too.”

            “Simon…” Jace whispered. Jace’s eyes felt wet, then his face, then he saw through blurry eyes the cement below him becoming wet.

“Jace, are you crying?”

            “Simon, you’re…god. If it wasn’t for you I could have never saved Clary. When Valentine took you, Clary hesitated, but she was worried. It took all of my willpower to not rush off and save you. In that moment, all I wanted was for you to be safe.”

“Jace…” Simon could feel the tears, but they didn’t exist. His throat felt sore, a lump there. He wished he could cry, to comfort Jace.

Simon gripped Jace’s shoulder and gently rubbed it. Jace and Simon looked into each other’s eyes. Simon smiled.

“I’m right here, Jace. I’m safe. We have each other now.” Simon exhaled, his breath chilling Jace.

The two men stared into each other’s eyes, Jace’s filled with tears, Simon’s reflecting the sun. Simon leaned closer to Jace, closer to his lips. Jace closed his eyes, letting his instinct guide him. Jace leaned into Simon’s lips, and they pressed against each other softly. Simon’s fangs came out, the sharpness of the bone turning the soft kiss into a harsh one. Jace grabbed Simon by his hip, and ran his tongue over Simon’s sharp fangs. The kiss was a cliché. It was soft and magical, but at the same time it was rough and painful.

The two finally pulled apart, Jace breathing heavily. Simon moved closer to Jace again, kissing him one last time, quickly but full of love.

            “Simon, thank you.”

“No. Thank you. Without you I wouldn’t be here right now, sitting in the sunlight and kissing you.”

            “I love you Simon. I want this to last forever.” Jace replied, tears still in his eyes.

“I love you too.”


End file.
